Sometimes life does good things
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: Un petit texte écrit il y a un an,  re trouvé dans mon pc... Pas grand chose. Pas de spoilers, juste un moment dans la vie de House et Cuddy.


Bon bah voilà, après avoir fait du "ménage" dans mon pc, je suis tombée sur ce petite texte. Trois fois rien, mais qu'une super copine m'a conseillé de publier (Didie, si tu me lis...).

**Spoilers : **Aucun. Mais je dirai que cela se situe plutôt après la fin de la saison 6...

**Disclaimer : **bon comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, j'écris pour mon plaisir, je ne gagne pas d'argent... Et blablabla...

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta lectrice : **HRL** qui est toujours de bons conseils :) Merci et bisous miss !

* * *

><p>Lisa était dans la cuisine, en train d'essayer de préparer le petit déjeuner et de faire le biberon de Rachel, quand son compagnon entra dans la cuisine.<p>

-« J'suis malade…

-C'est fou ça. Les hommes dès que vous avez un minuscule rhume, vous êtes limite mourants.

-Non mais te moque pas c'est vrai.

-Arrête ! On dirait un enfant qui pleurniche pour ne pas aller à l'école et rester toute la journée auprès de sa maman.

-Non. Je suis malade. »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé, alluma la cafetière, plaça un biberon de lait tiède sur la tablette de la chaise haute de sa fille et se dirigea vers celui qui ne cessait de bougonner depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, histoire de vérifier s'il mentait ou pas.

-« Mouais… » Tu es légèrement chaud. Il sourit, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. « Mais tu n'échapperas pas aux consultations.

-Bien, si je contamine tout le monde à l'hôpital, tu en assumeras la responsabilité, Mme la Doyenne.

-Oui. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre et dépêche toi, ou tu vas encore être en retard.

-Comme si c'était mon genre.

-Mais c'est totalement ton genre. Je pars dans 15 minutes, je dépose Rachel à la crèche, dans environ… 30 minutes je suis dans mon bureau et je veux vous voir passer la porte du Princeton Plainsboro dans une heure maxi. Est-ce clair Dr House ?

-Humpf… grogna l'intéressé.

-Attention… Pas de câlins ce soir… Chantonna-t-elle, taquine.

-Bien, je serai là. Mais je me vengerais. Marmonna-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Oui… Allez, râle tout seul. »

Elle quitta la cuisine pour se maquiller, le temps que Rachel et House prennent leur petit déjeuner. Il observa l'enfant quelques instants, elle buvait silencieusement son biberon.

-« Tu sais pas la chance que t'as, tu peux pas être privée de câlins… La vie est injuste. »

La fillette, ne comprenait certainement pas grand-chose à ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle se contentait de boire son lait, tout en le regardant de ses grands yeux noisette.

Lisa revint quelques instants après, prête à partir, Greg se leva, enlaça la taille de la jeune femme et embrassa sa nuque.

-« Non, il faut que j'y aille là

-C'est juste un petit bisou pour te souhaiter bonne journée.

-Oui, bonne journée à toi aussi. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Maintenant je file. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que tu dois être à…

-L'hôpital dans une heure maxi. Je sais patronne.

-Bien. Allez ma chérie, on y va. »

Elle sortit la fillette de sa chaise haute, lui essuya le visage, mit le biberon dans l'évier et quitta la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, House poussa les portes du PPTH, pestant contre la neige qui s'était mise à tomber plus fort depuis la veille, il hésita entre aller se plaindre à la directrice ou aller se planquer au plus vite dans une des salles de consultation. Il opta pour la deuxième possibilité. Il allait fermer la porte quand il entendit un cri qu'il aurait reconnu parmi tant d'autres

-« House ! »

Et merde ! Il était grillé. La doyenne avait surveillé l'heure, rien de surprenant, mais il avait espéré que son gros rhume allait lui permettre de grappiller une heure de retard sans histoire. C'était peine perdue.

Il soupira quand il entendit les talons claquer sur le sol, et il vit la mine contrariée de la jeune femme qui s'approchait à grands pas (aussi grands que sa jupe serrée le lui permettait) de lui.

-« C'est pas ma faute. Le traineau du Père Noël est tombé en panne sur la route. Du coup, il a bloqué la rue et…

-Stop. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus Dr House. Et le Père Noël ne commence pas sa tournée avant 4 jours, donc le traineau et les rennes se trouvent encore au Pôle Nord.

-Et comment vous savez qu'ils sont au Pôle Nord ?

-Ils peuvent être n'importe où ! Pour l'instant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que vous êtes encore en retard.

-Je suis malade.

-Arrêtez de geindre. S'exclama-t-elle, tout en essayant de ne pas sourire.

-Pas la peine de cacher ton sourire, tes yeux te trahissent… Dit-il.

-House. Chuchota-t-elle. Nous sommes à l'hôpital là. »

Elle le prit par le bras et le força à bouger.

-« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

-Ouh ! Voilà que ça devient chaud. »

La secrétaire de l'accueil de l'hôpital les regarda bizarrement, se doutant que le célèbre diagnosticien avait encore fait des siennes et qu'il faisait tout pour faire enrager la directrice.

-« J'ai pas été sage, alors je vais être puni. » Lança-t-il à la jeune secrétaire, avec un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Oh non. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir. Il adorait la rendre folle. Il prenait un plaisir fou à rendre la vie impossible au Dr Cuddy.

Lisa claqua la porte de son bureau, le fit assoir sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de lui.

-« Non mais ça va pas. Tu veux que tout l'hôpital soit au courant ?

-C'est vraiment grave ? Lisa, ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. On ne va pas passer notre vie à se cacher.

-Non. Mais, j'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'en laisse du temps. Et ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise directrice ou une mauvaise patronne.

-Non. Mais les gens risquent de penser que j'accepte tes idées farfelues parce qu'on vit ensemble.

-Ou peut-être parce que je te donne au moins un orgasme chaque soir.

-House ! Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi. Depuis toutes ces années, le personnel de cet hôpital s'est habitué à te voir accepter, ou pas, mes idées parfois folles. Il nous a vu nous engueuler sans discrétion dans les couloirs. J'ai même crié dans le hall que j'avais couché avec toi, alors que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Alors le fait qu'on vive ensemble ne changera pas leur point de vue. »

Elle soupira, il était agaçant quand il s'y mettait, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle allait répliquer quand son portable se mit à sonner, elle hésitait à répondre.

-« Vas-y, c'est peut être un donateur qui a envie de te filer un gros chèque pour l'hôpital. »

Elle se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone dans son sac.

-« Dr Cuddy. Oui. Combien ? Et vous ne pouvez vraiment pas… ? Bien je vais m'arranger. Merci. Je vous rappelle au plus vite. Au revoir. »

Elle revint s'assoir à côté de lui, elle semblait un peu perplexe, puis elle lui sourit.

-« Tu es toujours malade ?

-Oui maman. J'ai de la fièvre, je crois que je couve une bonne grippe.

-Bien, tu vas pouvoir rester à la maison.

-Euh Lisa, c'est quoi le piège là ?

-Aucun. Je te donne ta journée.

-Tu me la donnes ?

-Oui. Enfin, elle te sera comptée en tant que journée enfant malade. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Très drôle.

-Ah mais je ne ris pas. La crèche vient d'appeler, Rachel a 39° de fièvre, donc ils ne peuvent pas la garder. Donc tu vas rester à la maison et vous allez joyeusement partager votre grippe.

-Ah non. Je ne garde pas le microbe avec moi.

-House, elle est malade, toi aussi. Autant partager tes microbes avec elle, plutôt qu'avec les patients.

-Et si je dis non ?

-Dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux d'accepter…

-Hum, ça sent la méga grève de câlins ça…

-Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

-En gros, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me coltiner le gnome aujourd'hui ?

-Exactement. Et demain aussi. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Je rappelle la crèche, pour dire que tu viens la chercher.

-Ouais.

-Soyez sages tous les deux.

-On va essayer. Grogna-t-il. »

Elle le laissa quitter son bureau, non sans appréhension. House et Rachel avaient déjà passés un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, mais là il devrait la gérer une journée, voire deux. Seul.


End file.
